


Shall we Skate?

by alexandermylove



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Figure skater Laurent, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Damen (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandermylove/pseuds/alexandermylove
Summary: "Listen here, you giant animal, I could win all the gold medals in the entire world and God himself could come down to aid us but it would still not be enough to help me teach both you and this toddler today so you’re on your own.”OR the one where Laurent teaches Nicaise how to skate skate but Damen has to figure it out himself.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Shall we Skate?

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea many many years ago like so long ago it's kind of embarrassing that I didn't finish this sooner but it's finally done and I hope you like it :)

"Listen here, you giant animal, I could win all the gold medals in the entire world and God himself could come down to aid us but it would still not be enough to help me teach both you and this toddler today so you’re on your own.” 

Damen laughed at his husband’s words. “It’s alright, sweetheart. How hard could this be, anyway?” 

Laurent simply lifted an eyebrow for a moment before turning his attention back to their son and lacing up his tiny ice skates. Nicaise simply looked on wordlessly while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate that was nearly as big as his little toddler head. 

After nearly seven years together, Laurent had finally grown tired of being the only person in their small family that was able to skate. Damen had no excuse as to why he didn’t know, he just hadn’t put aside any time to learn. 

Nicaise was still relatively new to the family, only entering the picture around their five-year mark. When they had first met him at the local orphanage, he had been shy and closed off but even that hadn’t stopped him from forming an immediate bond with Laurent. 

It had only taken a couple of weeks before the two of them were exchanging bright smiles and coloring pictures together. Laurent was usually very good at hiding his emotions but something about Nicaise lowered his guard and made him drop his many masks, locked doors, and walls. 

Then, one day, when they were preparing to leave after a long afternoon visit, the small child had begun to cry in an attempt to make them stay just a bit longer and at that moment, both knew they needed to adopt him. Damen personally thought it was the best decision that he had ever made in his entire life, alongside proposing to Laurent of course. 

Currently, the four-year-old looked like he was about to start shaking as he tended to do when he was scared. 

“Am I going to fall down like that, papa?” Nicaise spoke, eyes wide and blue as he pointed to two girls who had very ungracefully face planted on the ice in front of them. 

Laurent rechecked his skates once more before looking up into Nicaise’s scared eyes and meeting them with a reassuring smile. “Of course not, love. I’ll help you the entire time.” He stuck out his pinky so Nicaise knew he was serious and their son immediately wrapped his small finger around Laurent’s much bigger one. Instead of pulling away immediately, Laurent leaned in and ‘whispered’ conspiratory: “Your daddy though? He’s definitely going to fall.  _ A lot _ .” 

Nicaise giggled into his hands while Damen sarcastically rolled his eyes. He wasn’t expecting to be on Laurent’s level or anything. His love had been skating practically since he could walk and was now a world-renowned figure skater. Damen didn’t expect to be able to do a triple axel and toe tucks but this was nothing more than blades strapped onto the bottom of his shoes, it couldn’t be that hard. You didn’t need a lifetime to figure it out. 

“Ready to go on the ice, sweetheart?” Laurent asked Nicaise and when the boy nodded, he helped him stand up and get used to balancing his weight. The boy wobbled a bit but didn’t fall due to Laurent, just like the blond man had promised. He slowly led them to the ice and let Nicaise hold the support bar with one hand and Laurent with the other. 

Damen had no such help so he had barely taken one step on to the ice before he was already slipping around and falling directly onto his ass. 

“Timber.” He could have sworn he heard Laurent murmur but when he looked up to confirm, his husband was completely focused on Nicaise. He was talking in a soft voice probably saying words of encouragement and instructions to help get their son going. 

He knew Laurent wasn’t going to help him but at this moment, Damen wished that Laurent had at least  _ tried  _ to prepare him a bit more. Or used one of their lazy weekends teaching him so that he wouldn’t look like a complete idiot in front of all these people and his son at the same time. But he supposed it was too late now and he just had to adopt some humility because he was probably going to look like a fool for the next couple of hours. So throwing all shame out the window, he good-naturedly crawled over to the support bar and stood up with a shrug and a smile as if this were no big deal and happened all the time. 

“Are you okay, daddy?” Nicaise’s tiny voice asked from in front of him. He had stopped to look at Damen with wide concerned eyes and Damen felt his heart constrict with love. 

“Of course I am. Your daddy is tough, remember? Didn’t even feel a thing.” 

Damen definitely had felt a sharp sting of pain in his tailbone but the four-year-old didn’t need to know that. He would be fine but would also probably throw it into his husband’s face a couple of times until Laurent got sick of his whining and gave him a back massage. He was already looking forward to it. 

* * *

Approximately half an hour later, Damen thought he was finally getting the hang of it in a Bambi sort of way. Laurent and Nicaise pulled up beside him since they had lapped him a couple of minutes ago. 

“How’s it going, darling?” Laurent asked him, smiling evilly. 

“Oh, just great, love, thanks for asking.” Damen really wanted to be able to deliver his sarcastic remark and go on with his skating but, of course, because life wasn’t fair and the universe hated him, his left skate chose that moment to get stuck in a cut in the ice and he went flying forward. 

He heard twin laughter coming from his husband and child, whose concern had since faded and returned to his state of taking after his other father way too much than was probably good for him. 

Damen laid down on the ice for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of continuing this activity and not just staying out on the regular solid earth, buying snacks, and taking photos instead. 

A hand appeared before his face. A pale hand with rings on four of the five fingers and just the smallest hint of freckles. Laurent’s hand. Damen looked up at his husband with a grateful smile. Laurent tried to keep up his signature facial expression of vaguely annoyed but Damen could see his amusement playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“Get up,” Laurent said. 

Damen reached out to grab the hand, preparing himself to do as he was directed before a better idea popped into his head. Laurent seemed to see the change in his eyes because he tried to pull away but it was already too late and Damen’s grip was too strong. 

Damen gave a hard yank and suddenly Laurent was falling down on top of him with a big ‘oof.’ It was the closest they had been to each other all day so even if the wind had been slightly knocked out of him, Damen wouldn’t mind staying in this position for a little while. 

He was only able to enjoy it for a few seconds before Nicaise’s small hands were poking and prodding at them, trying to get them to stand so he could continue skating. 

Laurent gracefully lifted away from Damen in a way that he knew he would not be able to replicate. Before Damen had a chance to humiliate himself further by going on to his hands and knees to crawl over to the support bar a second time, Laurent’s hand reached out for him again. His face was as open and trusting as it had been the first time and Damen felt so so honored to have earned that trust. The beginning of their relationship had been rocky and uncertain but now, there was nothing in the world that Damen was more sure about. 

He took the hand and stood to his full height and then some due to the extra inches provided by the ice knife shoes. 

Laurent looked up at him, one hand supporting their son and the other only pretending to support Damen before placing a very delicate kiss to Damen’s cheek. 

“Thanks for this.” 

Damen smiled and leaned forward just a bit, as to not upset his very fragile sense of balance, and placed a kiss to Laurent’s brow. 

“You know I would do anything for you.” 

It was true. He would do anything for Laurent even after being subjected to the torture that was ice skating. 

Hopefully, he would be rewarded with way more than a massage when they got home though. 


End file.
